Dojo
Dojo was the Rokugani word for schools and training facilities. All samurai attended a dojo, where they learned the way of Bushido and were trained in the school techniques. The dojo was also often where the samurai had their gempukku ceremony, and would greatly color the samurai's abilities and perception of the world. Some dojo could also grant some measure of status to the student, depending on which dojo they attended. Way of Samurai, pp. 13-14 First Dojo The first dojo was created by Kakita, to pass on his knowledge of Iaijutsu to all who had the discipline and ability to learn. Way of the Crane, p. 27 After the death of Kakita the students moved their training facility, creating the Kakita Dueling Academy. Way of the Samurai, p. 25 Notable Dojo Imperial Dojo * Bending Reed Dojo * Blue Chrysanthemum Dojo * Dojo of the Righteous Word * Emperor's Hand Dojo * Emperor's Will Court * House of the White Chrysanthemum * Hundred Stances Dojo * Imperial Explorer Dojo * Kyuden Miya Dojo * Kyuden Otomo Dojo * Ruby Dojo * Sapphire Blade Dojo * Seppun Guest Home * Seppun Shugenja Dojo * Seppun Tactical Dojo Crab Dojo * Akuma's Ruin Dojo * Daishiki's Anvil Dojo * Dojo of the Razor's Edge * Endo Dojo * Falcon's Spirit Dojo * Far Runner Dojo * First Strike Dojo * Grip of Earth Dojo * Hiruma Dojo * Kaiu Engineering Academy * Kaiu's Forge * Kuni Duelist Dojo * Kuni Wastelands Temple * Sharp Eye Dojo * Stone Tower Dojo * Sunda Mizu Dojo * Unbreakable Blade Dojo Crane Dojo * Asahina Battle School * Asahina Duelist Dojo * Asahina Temples * Ashidaka Dojo * Blue Chrysanthemum Dojo * Doji Academy * Graceful Crane Dojo * Hakuseki Dojo * Hidden Falls Dojo * Hoturi's Blade Dojo * Iron Crane Dojo * Kakita Academy * Kakita Dueling Academy * Katogama Dojo * Kosaten Shiro Dojo * Kyuden Doji Dojo * Mountain's Shadow Dojo * Seven Fold Palace * Shinden Asahina (Temple of the Morning Sun) * Shiro Giji * Tsangusuri Daigaku * Tsuma Dojo Dragon Dojo * Dojo of the First Glance * Dojo of the Mirror * Dojo of the Perfect Word * Dojo of the Three Orders * Dragon's Heart Dojo * Great Falls Castle * High House of Light * House of Tao * Iron Mountain Dojo * Morning Frost Castle * Mountain Home Dojo * Mountain Summit Temple * Mountain's Wrath Dojo * Open Eye Dojo * Path of Hojatsu Dojo * Shiro Kitsuki * Shiro Tamori * Soul of the Dragon Dojo * Suigeki Toshi * Tamori Foundries * Temple of the Tranquil Fire * Togashi Testing Grounds * Victory of the Living Blade Dojo Lion Dojo * Akodo's Dojo * Akodo War College * Bishamon Seido * Castle of the Swift Sword Dojo * Crossroads Dojo * The Dojo of Our Ancestors * The Dojo of Sacrifice * Eternal Victory Dojo * Feathered Claw Dojo * Golden Spider Dojo * Heart of the Katana Dojo * House of the Golden Frog * Humility Dojo * Hundred Scars Dojo * Ikoma Tactician Academy * Kitsu Tombs * Lookout Shadow Dojo * Murame Toshi Dojo * Noroko Dojo * Open Hand of the Lion Dojo * Rich Frog Dojo * Righteous Heart Dojo * Sacred Watch Dojo * Shiro no Shinin Dojo * Shiro no Yojin Dojo * Shiro Matsu Dojo * Strength of the Storyteller Dojo * Warden Stables Mantis Dojo * Amaterasu Seido * Cliff's Edge Dojo * Dancing Steel Dojo * Dojo of the Final Coin * Dojo Raiden and its Room of the One Thousand Fall * Goraiku Dojo * Grand Song Dojo * Green Blade Dojo * Green Lake Dojo * House of Salt * Hunter of Men Dojo * Isora's Alliance Temple * Kitsune Mori Mura * Kitsune no Mori * Kyuden Ashinagabachi Dojo ("Tsuruchi's Test") * Kyuden Kitsune * Lady Kitsune Temple * Silent Mountain Dojo * Storm's Shelter Dojo * Toshi no Inazuma Dojo * Tempest Island Temple * Temple of Kaze-no-Kami * Temple of the First Wasp * Yakamo Seido * Yoritomo Bushi Dojo Phoenix Dojo * Blade of the Sacred Flame Dojo * Dai-Chikai Dojo * Eternal Phoenix Dojo * Falling Wind Dojo * Isawa Taryu-jiai Academy * Kanjiro Library * Kyuden Agasha * Morning Glory Castle * Risen Flames Dojo * Sacred Heart Dojo * Shiba Artisan Dojo * Shiba Bushi School * Shinden Asako * Steady Heart Dojo * Temple of Remembrance * Tower of the Henshin * Twin Soul Temple Scorpion Dojo * Brother's Gift Dojo * Dark Sword of Bitter Lies Dojo * Deception's Veil Dojo * Dojo of Lies * Dojo of the Closed Eye (Wielder of Veils Academy) * Dojo of the Red Crane * First Breath Dojo * Hidden Moon Dojo * Honor's Lesson Dojo * House of False Hope * Law of Darkness Dojo * Night's Strike Dojo * Scorpion's Tail Dojo * Shimomura Dojo * Shosuro Butei Academy (Shosuro Actor Academy) * Shosuro Champion Dojo * Thunder's Dagger Dojo * Whispered Secret Dojo * Yogo Towers Dojo Unicorn Dojo * Calm Heart Dojo * Calm Heart Dojo at Dark Edge Village * Dojo of the Center * Dojo of the Left * Dojo of the Right * Floating Leaf Dojo * Gatherer of the Winds Dojo * Gentle Guard Dojo * Heaven's Breath Dojo * Honored Watch Castle * Iuchi Scout Academy * Kyuden Rojin * The Lords of the Death Dojo * Mounted Infantry Dojo * Shinjo Dojo * Shinjo Elite Guard Dojo * Shinjo Horsebowmen Dojo * Shiro Utaku Shojo Dojo * Single Strike Dojo * Utaku Infantry Dojo * War Dog Master Dojo * The World's Balance Minor Clan Dojo * Badger's Home Dojo - Badger Clan * Fallen Mountain Dojo - Badger Clan * Heart of the Mountain Dojo - Badger Clan * Heichi Dojo - Boar Clan * Still Water Temple - Dragonfly Clan * Reichin's Refuge Dojo - Hare Clan * Ujina Torid-e - Hare Clan * Little Tower - Monkey Clan * Vigilant Keep Dojo - Monkey Clan * Shiro Morito Dojo - Ox Clan * Kyuden Suzume Dojo - Sparrow Clan * Hidden Dagger Dojo - Tortoise Clan * Yoake Fusheru Dojo - Tortoise Clan * Embassy of the Alliance - Alliance of Minor Clans Brotherhood Dojo * Suana Dojo Ronin Dojo * Nanashi Dojo * Favorable Tides Inn * Forgotten Bay Dojo * Leaves of the Tree Dojo * Machi-Kanshisha * Steel Strand Dojo * Temple of Kanosei Furudera * Thousand Leaves Dojo * Weavers * Wolves' Den * Yotsu Dojo Shadowlands and Spider Clan Dojo * Crawling Flesh Dojo * Cursed Blade Dojo * Fallen Throne Dojo * Fanged Temple * House of Goju * Maho-Born Dojo * Nikushimi Shinden * Obsidian Dojo * The Shadowed Dojo * Steel Soul Dojo * Temple of the Forsaken * Temple of Onnotangu * Temple of Venom * Toguchi Shinden * Tsukuroi Shinden * Venom's Strike Dojo * Voice of the Lost Academy Shiryo Dojo * Dojo of the One True Blade Multi-Clan Dojo * Feathered Claw Dojo (Crane and Lion Clans) * Padis Dojo * The Dojo in the Second City (All clans) Category:Rokugani Language *